Niebo Francji
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Próba napisania całej historii od początku, z Perrine Clostermann w roli głównej.


Fanfik do świata Strike Witches - ale fanfik o tyle szczególny, że napisany właściwie od podstaw, jeśli chodzi o opis świata, bez wymagania od czytelnika znajomości kanonu, prawie wszystko bowiem zostanie opowiedziane od nowa. Co mi się w kanonie nie podobało, to wyrzuciłam w diabły albo zmieniłam totalnie.

Początkowo planowałam zacząć pisać ten tekst z myślą o Tasiemcu na Mirrliel, ale potem uświadomiłam sobie, że i tak nie mogę brać w nim udziału. Wtedy mój entuzjazm nieco przygasł, a że fandomu prawie nikt w Polsce nie zna, to też nie byłam pewna, czy chcę to dalej pisać. Ale spróbuję, bo:  
a) nigdy nie pisałam nic dłuższego  
b) chciałabym spróbować się w fiku bezpairingowym  
c) i dać upust moim lotniczym fascynacjom  
d) trochę już napisałam, więc szkoda, żeby zniknęło

Więc będzie co ma być, zobaczę, jak długo uda m się to pociągnąć.

11.03.1944

Dywizjon 501 wyszedł z chmur, szykując się do przejścia z szyku skrzydłowego, przywodzącego na myśl kształtem rozłożone w locie skrzydła rybitwy, w tyralierę, bardziej praktyczną w walkach z przeciwnikiem. Dziewczęta, na których nogach znajdowały się metalowe tuby z silnikami, magicznie połączone z ich ciałami, wypatrywały w przestrzeni powietrznej nieprzyjaciela. Sygnał, który przyszedł do bazy, zawiadamiał o namierzeniu Neuroi gdzieś w tej okolicy. Niestety, było to już poza zasięgiem stacji radarowych na wyspach i teraz zdane były wyłącznie na własny wzrok.

Schodząc niżej, Perrine zauważyła płonący okręt, zapewne to on właśnie wysłał wiadomość o ataku. Był to przechylony już nieco na lewą burtę transportowiec transoceaniczny, z trzema wielkimi kominami. Na pokładzie panowało zapewne piekło, skoro nawet z tej wysokości widać było wyraźnie szalejące tam płomienie. Jasnowłosa Francuzka odruchowo zanurkowała ostro, jakby w złudnej nadziei, że coś może zrobić. Doskonale wiedziała, że nic nie poradzi, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafiła tego zaakceptować.

\- Perrine, wracaj do szyku! - usłyszała głos Mio. Zawahała się tylko przez ułamek sekundy, po czym uniosła, wykonując bez sprzeciwy polecenie przełożonej, nie mogąc jednak wciąż oderwać oczu od wciąż uparcie płynącej jednostki, nad którą kłębił się dym. Ten widok wywoływał wspomnienia. Zbyt wiele wspomnień, aby mogła pozostać na to obojętna, nieważne, jak bardzo starała się o nich zapomnieć.

15.06.1940

Wybuch na chwilę ją oślepił. Lecący po lewo Dewoitine 520 zniknął w kuli ognia, trafiony szkarłatną smugą wystrzeloną przez lecącego niżej Neuroi. Odruchowo zasłoniła oczy, by zaraz potem przetrzeć szkła okularów. Dwie pozostałe maszyny na szczęście utrzymywały szyk, nie zważając na stratę towarzysza. Myśliwce o charakterystycznych, długich nosach i mocno wycofanych do tyłu kabinach pilotów, były najnowocześniejszymi, jakie posiadała Armee del Air – a właściwie jej żałosne resztki. Było ich bardzo mało, a strata każdego była bolesna. Ale to była dobra pora na takie myśli.

\- Pani sierżant, schodzimy do ataku! - usłyszała w uchu i zaraz potem dwa myśliwce których stateczniki pionowe ozdabiały niebiesko-biało-czerwone pasy opadły, otwierając ogień w stronę unoszącego się nieco niżej wielkiego, czarnego trójkąta, przetykanego w kilku miejscach cienkimi, bordowymi kreskami. W innych okolicznościach byłby zapewne czas by zastanawiać się nad znaczeniem tych nieregularnych wzorów, ale nie teraz. Blondynka wykonała kilka ewolucji, by skupić na sobie ogień przeciwnika, podczas gdy oba D.520 zaszły go z obu stron. Aktywowała tarczę, gdy jeden z promieni uderzył prosto w nią. Intensywny blask rozpalił powietrze, gdy przecinający niebo promień zatrzymał w powietrzu zaledwie kilka metrów przed nią i rozszczepił, by chwilę potem zniknąć. Przynajmniej tyle. Żaden z myśliwców nie mógł liczyć na taką ochronę.  
Dobra, pomyślała, moja kolej. Neuroi przeniósł ogień na krążące wokół niczego niczym harty samoloty. Perrine zanurkowała pod ostrym kątem, długo zwlekając z naciśnięciem spustu. Potrzebowała pewności, bo wiedziała, że ciężko będzie o drugą szansę.

\- Mam cię! - zacisnęła zęby i zmrużyła oczy, kiedy jej Bren wypluł długą serię pocisków. Przeorały one pancerz Neuroi w poprzek, krzesząc iskry przy każdym trafieniu, by w połowie swojej drogi, niemal równo pośrodku trójkątnego kształtu obcej istoty odsłonić pulsujące rubinową czerwienią jej serce. Druga seria dosięgnęła słabego punktu przeciwnika i Perrine poczuła, jak powietrze smaga jej twarz, gdy wykonywała ostry zwrot ku górze, pchnięta jednocześnie do tyłu impetem eksplozji. Na chwilę pociemniało jej przed oczami, ale zdołała utrzymać stabilność lotu.

Dwa myśliwce, które ocalały z walki, pomachały skrzydłami i odleciały na wschód. Perrine spojrzała w dół, gdzie na plażach wciąż trwała gorączkowa ewakuacja Zapchane drogi, pełne plaże i morze pokryte gęsto punktami, z których każdy był jakimś okrętem, statkiem lub nawet niewielką łodzią. Z góry wyglądało to jak niezwykłe widowisko, ale gdy chociaż przez chwilę było się tam na dole, to wiedziało się, iż jest to prawdziwe piekło na ziemi, rozpaczliwa gonitwa ludzi szukających ocalenia. Na błękitnych falach kanału widać było także dymy płonących okrętów, które miały mniej szczęścia. Gdyby tylko zdążyła tu przybyć wcześniej, gdyby tylko...

\- Sierżant Perrine H. Clostermann melduje powrót z misji – zasalutowała, wchodząc do tymczasowej kwatery głównej lotnictwa francuskiego w Calais. W środku panował rozgardiasz, a niewysoka blondynka z trudem przedzierała się między biegającymi wszędzie oficerami i gońcami, którzy przynosili kolejne informacje z frontu.  
\- Dobra robota, sierżancie – stojąca za stołem Jeanne Desaixs, pełniąca obowiązki dowódcy Armee del Air, wysoka, piegowata dziewczyna o kręconych, kasztanowych włosach zwróciła się ku niej. - Przed chwilą otrzymałam raport, ewakuacja wróciła do względnego porządku. Porządku na niebie przypilnuje 6 eskadra. Może pani odpocząć...  
\- Pani pułkownik, pani pułkownik! - do pomieszczenia wbiegła zziajana oficer łączności i nie bacząc na Perrine, wręczyła przełożonej depeszę. Gdy ta ją czytała, Perrine spojrzała na znajdująca się na stole mapę. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Lille i Brugia padły, pierścień powoli, ale nieubłaganie zaciskał się wokół malejącego zgrupowania wojsk francuskich, ściśniętych nad brzegiem kanału Le Manche. Wspierani przez resztki oddziałów belgijskich, holenderskich i niemieckich, Francuzi robili co mogli, spychani coraz bardziej ku morzu. Tysiące ludzi uciekało przed niosącymi z nieba zagładę istotami, które majestatycznie unosiły się w powietrzu, równając z ziemią całe miasta. Nikt nie wiedział, skąd wzięły się te, które nazwano Neuroi. Ale każdy wiedział, że nazwa ta oznaczała śmierć i zniszczenie.  
\- Czy oni zwariowali? - pułkownik Desaix uchodziła za osobę opanowaną, ale jej głos drżał z kiepsko skrywanej złości. - Nie ma mowy! Odpowiedzcie im natychmiast, że nie odeślę do Anglii ani jednego dywizjonu, póki tu trwają walki!  
\- Ale pani pułkownik, to jest rozkaz...  
\- Guzik mnie to obchodzi! – uderzyła pięścią w stół, aż podskoczyły znajdujące się na mapie chorągiewki. W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. – Nie obchodzi mnie, że całe dowództwo i politycy zwiali do Anglii albo do Afryki. Jak chcą nam rozkazywać, to niech przyjadą tutaj! Na plażach czeka kilkaset tysięcy ludzi. Nie zostawię ich bez ochrony! Przekazać to do Londynu... albo nie, nie odpowiadać. Gdyby się dopytywali, niech pani im odpowie, że mamy problemy z łącznością.

W sztabie panowało milczenie. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa są jawnym sprzeciwieniem się rozkazom. Za to groził sąd polowy i zapewne rozstrzelanie. Ale od początku tej tragicznej kampanii pułkownik Desaix dała niejeden dowód, że zna się na tym, co robi. Po zniszczeniu sztabu sił lotniczych w Paryżu, sama stworzyła nowy, starając się odbudować porwaną sieć połączeń i w jakiś sposób skoordynować działania resztek lotnictwa francuskiego. Dzięki niej maszyny z czerwono-biało-niebieskimi kokardami na skrzydłach osłaniały konwoje na morzu, kolumny uciekinierów na lądzie i wciąż toczyły beznadziejną i desperacką walkę z Neuroi. Po ucieczce większości najwyższych rangą dowódców, ona była jedyną, która pozostała we Francji. To przyniosło jej szacunek i bezwzględne oddanie podwładnych.

\- Właśnie złamałam rozkaz naczelnego dowództwa – powiedziała spokojnie, omiatając wzorkiem pomieszczenie. - Otrzymałam polecenie odesłania całego ocalałego lotnictwa na drugi brzeg kanału. Jeśli ktoś chce, może w tym momencie odejść, ale ci, którzy pozostają, muszą wiedzieć, że łamią prawo, tak jak...  
\- Pani pułkownik – major Annabelle Giraud, wysoka, krótkowłosa szatynka wstała z krzesła. - Myślę, że powiem w imieniu wszystkich, jeśli stwierdzę, że nie ma w tym pokoju żadnej tchórzliwej suki, która by porzuciła stanowisko i panią. Jesteśmy razem, do końca. Prosimy o dalsze rozkazy.  
Głuchy, donośny sygnał alarmu rozległ się w korytarzach zaadoptowanego na sztab magazynu. Perrine podskoczyła, by zaraz podbiec do stołu, na którym jedna z obsługujących mapę dziewcząt umieszczała właśnie symbol kolejnego zlokalizowanego Neuroi. Znajdował się on nad St. Omer, na południowy wschód od Calais.  
\- Wiadomość z samolotu rozpoznawczego! Kolejny przeciwnik zlokalizowany! Zbliża się z dużą prędkością. Obliczenia kursu w toku! - sztab znowu ożył i pracował pełną parą. Perrine mogła stać i czekać. Siedząca przy zastawionym telefonami dziewczyna trzymała w jednej dłoni słuchawkę, a w drugiej – ołówek, pospiesznie notując otrzymywane informacje.  
\- Mamy kurs! Leci... prosto na Dunkierkę! Będzie tam za... 30 minut!  
\- Co tam mamy? - pułkownik Desaix rzuciła pytanie w stronę biurka, przy którym dwie dziewczyny w tabelkach spisywały posiadane jednostki oraz ich stan i wyposażenie.  
\- Eskadry trzecia i siódma! Możemy podesłać jeszcze dziewiątą, ale nie wiadomo, czy zdążą!  
\- Jest potwierdzenie rozmiaru! Neuroi klasy C!  
\- Wyślijcie też dziewiątą i każcie im się streszczać!  
\- Ale dziewiątą to tylko Cyklony...  
\- Nieważne, nie mamy wyboru! - pułkownik usiadła na chwilę i wzięła łyk ze stojącego obok kubka, w którym kawa już dawno zdążyła ostygnąć. Jej twarz była nadal spokojna. Ale nikt ze znajdujących się w sztabie osób nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, co działo się w jej głowie.

Perrine, choć najmłodsza, nie była wyjątkiem. Zacisnęła pięści, mnąc w palcach materiał fiołkowej spódniczki munduru. Caudron Cyclone był słabym myśliwcem, którego niewielka produkcja została szybko przerwana w wyniku problemów z silnikiem i uzbrojeniem. Miał być wycofany z uzbrojenia, ale nie w tej sytuacji. Niemniej, nie miała złudzeń co do tego, co czeka załogi tych maszyn w starciu z Neuroi. Zwłaszcza z czymś takim jak klasa C. W niej mieściły się te spośród obcych istot, które cechowała znaczna szybkość i wysokość lotu.

\- Mogę do nich dołączyć – zaproponowała szybko.  
\- Ale dopiero wróciłaś, twój Striker ma teraz przegląd – pułkownik Desaix spojrzała na nią. - Mamy jeszcze te dwie, które przerzucono tu z Niemiec, powinny być gotowe. Skontaktujcie się z Niemkami, stacjonują w Veurne! A ty idź odpocznij – zwróciła się do Perrine, po czym, widząc, ze tamta wciąż stoi, szybko dodała – To rozkaz!  
\- Tak jest! - Perrine bez entuzjazmu w głosie skierowała się ku drzwiom.

Wyszła ze sztabu i odetchnęła z pewną ulgą. Była zmęczona i zła, a świadomość, że dopiero co zniszczyła kolejnego wroga, nieznacznie tylko poprawiała jej nastrój. Bo co to dało, skoro nadal było ich tak wiele? Ruszyła w stronę hangaru, gdzie ekipa techniczna właśnie przeglądała jej Strikera. Gdy weszła do środka, dziewczyny nadal uwijały się przy ułożonych na podłodze korpusach modułów silnikowych. Perrine rozejrzała się i nie widząc niczego lepszego, siadła na leżącym pod ścianą worku.

Niska, korpulentna Marie o gęstych, kobaltowych włosach, przyciętych na chłopięcą modłę, klęczała przy silniku, coś w nim przestawiając. Przy drugiej z jednostek silnikowych siedziała po turecku Amelie, druga z członkiń ekipy technicznej Perrine. Miała okrągłą, pucułowatą twarz, którą otaczały rude włosy, niegdyś długie, ale od pewnego czasu obcięte na krótko. Wojna nie sprzyjała ich pielęgnacji – a już na pewno nie taka wojna, która toczono tutaj. Nie sposób było zliczyć, ile razy zmieniały już bazy i zakwaterowanie. Obie dziewczyny dokonały prawdziwego cudu, mieszcząc wszystko co było potrzebne do obsługi Strikera Perrine w jednej skrzyni, którą można było bez trudu wrzucić do ciężarówki albo nawet do łazika. Skupione na swojej pracy, nawet nie zauważyły jej nadejścia.

Siedząc na pełnym piasku worku Perrine dopiero teraz poczuła, jak bardzo jest zmęczona. Była na chodzie od kilkunastu godzin – patrole, walki, loty zwiadowcze. W pierwszych tygodniach walk mogła mówić o komforcie – trzymano ją w bazie, a wysyłano w sytuacjach, kiedy naprawdę była potrzebna. Ale teraz wykonywała każde zadanie, jakie tylko mogła. Liczba maszyn malała bowiem drastycznie, a liczba pilotów – jeszcze szybciej. W normalnych walkach powietrznych pilot trafionej maszyny miał często szansę na wyskoczenie na spadochronie i ocalenie życia. W walkach z Neuroi zdarzało się to niezmiernie rzadko. Wysyłane przez nie promienie paliły wszystko, co napotkały na swojej drodze i trafione nimi samoloty najczęściej wybuchały w powietrzu, zabierając ze sobą pilotów. Szybkie posuwanie się zaś wroga sprawiało, że o szkoleniu nowych trudno było mówić. Perrine widziała na własne oczy dziewczyny po kursach szybowcowych, które wsadzano do starych, niekiedy jeszcze dwupłatowych Potezów i Blochów. Uśmiechnięte, wyruszały w powietrze, na misje z których najczęściej wracała jedna trzecia z nich.

Odkąd toczyła się wojna, ludzkość była w defensywie. Przybyłe z kosmosu Neuroi unosiły się nad lądami, niszcząc wszystko, co napotkały. Nikt nie wiedział, czemu przybyły na Ziemię – najpopularniejsza z teorii głosiła, że są rasą pasożytów, które pożywiają się na energii pobieranej z powierzchni planety. To wyjaśniało, czemu ziemie, na których Neuroi zdołały całkowicie uzyskać dominację, były jałowe i zniszczone. Jednocześnie pewnym było, że to właśnie ląd jest źródłem ich siły – Neuroi preferowały poruszanie się nad nim, nad wodą latały krótko i zdecydowanie mniej chętnie, a poza tym dowiedziono, że były tam słabsze. To właśnie wielkie bariery morskie stały się dla ludzkości często liniami obrony. Po pierwszej wojnie z Neuroii padła większa część Rosji, Chin oraz Azji środkowo-wschodniej. Niektórym wydawało się, że latające, czarne kolosy zadowolą się swoim łupem, zwłaszcza że początkowo zdawało się tak właśnie być. Neuroi latały powoli nad zajętymi ziemiami, niszcząc ostatnie skupiska ludzkości, ale nie ruszając się poza wyraźnie wyznaczoną granicę. Mówiło się nawet, że może da się jakoś z nimi żyć albo i dogadać. Fakt, że przez dwadzieścia z gorą lat żaden Neuroi nie opuścił tamtych ziem, dawał ułudę bezpieczeństwa.

Dlatego gdy w 1939 niespodziewanie dla wszystkich, Neuroi ruszyły na Europę, atak był całkowitym zaskoczeniem. Kolejno padały kraje bałtyckie, Polska, kraje skandynawskie, Czechosłowacja, Rumunia, Węgry, Austria. Kolejne uderzenie spadło na Niemcy, które jako jedyny chyba kraj europejski faktycznie szykowały się do obrony. Walki nad Berlinem, Monachium, Norymbergą, Dreznem pokazały, na jakie poświęcenie zdolne były pilotki Luftwaffe, aby chronić swój kraj. Niestety, Niemcy, mimo bezprzykładnego bohaterstwa swych obrończyń, skazane były na zagładę. Bo miały tylko dwie Wiedźmy.

Odkąd istniał świat, wiedziano, że rodzą się na nim kobiety obdarzone niezwykłymi zdolnościami. Były epoki, w których uznawano jest za boginie lub święte, za oświecone mądrością albo boską mocą. Jednak potem nadszedł czas, kiedy ludzkość dostrzegła w ich mocy źródło zła i nadeszły wieki polowań, procesów i śmierci dziesiątków tysięcy z nich w ogniu stosów. Niewiele przetrwało ten mroczny okres zagłady, a te nieliczne, którym się to udało, zrobiły wszystko, aby ich potomstwo nauczyło się dobrze skrywać swój dar. W rezultacie zniknęły one całkowicie z zasięgu wzroku. Stały się legendą, zaś legenda przerodziła się w mit, by wreszcie egzystować już wyłącznie jako bajka dla dzieci. I tak by pewnie pozostało, gdyby nie nadszedł czas, w którym jeden człowiek niespodziewanie odkrył, że ocalenie ludzkości może leżeć w mocy właśnie tych, którym niegdyś ich własny gatunek zgotował niemal całkowitą zagładę.

To było w latach trzydziestych, kiedy Japończyk, doktor Miyafuji, rozpoczął badania na połączeniem magii z technologią. Nieprzypadkowo wydarzyło się to w Japonii. Wyspy japońskie stały się jedną z ostatnich twierdz ludzkości na dalekim wschodzie. Bronione przez morze, były trudnym celem dla Neuroi, które mimo wszystko podejmowały loty nad kraj Yamato. Lotnictwo japońskie robiło co w jego mocy, odpierając ze stratami przeciwnika i zmuszając kolejne czarne obiekty do odwrotu. Mijały lata, zaś bezwzględna walka trwała. W takich sytuacjach ludzie chwytają się wszystkich metod. Dlatego pomysł doktora Miyafuji, który w innych okolicznościach zapewne wywołałby śmiech, otrzymał dość wsparcia od rządu, aby mógł ruszyć do przodu. Japonia miała też szczęście – była krajem, w którym prześladowania kobiet o magicznych mocach trwały krócej i były mniej brutalne, zaś wiara w nadprzyrodzone moce – silniejsza, dzięki codziennemu kontaktowi z tym, co niezwykłe. Wszystko to sprawiło, że dr Miyafuji znalazł kilka dziewcząt, dzięki którym mógł uruchomić swój projekt.

\- Hej, dziewczyny, długo wam to jeszcze zajmie? - spytała Perrine, powoli podnosząc się z worka. Jej ciało błagało o więcej odpoczynku, ale wciąż pamiętała o tym, co usłyszała w sztabie. Gdyby jej Striker był już gotowy, mogłaby polecieć i pomóc...  
\- Co najmniej godzinę, pani sierżant – Amelie odwróciła się ku niej, odgarniając z czoła rude włosy i przy okazji zostawiając na nim ślad smaru. Perrine zrezygnowała już z próśb o to, by mówiły do niej po prostu po imieniu. Robiła to na początku regularnie, ale jej sugestie rozbijały się o mur wojskowej dyscypliny, do której obie mechaniczki były przyzwyczajone.  
\- Ale ja muszę zaraz...  
\- Latała tym pani przez ostatnie kilkanaście godzin – Amelie wstała i patrzyła na nią poważnie. Była zaledwie dwa lata starsza, ale wydawała się już zupełnie dorosła – i bez szczegółowego przeglądu nie ma mowy, abym pozwoliła pani dalej latać. Proszę sobie wyobrazić co by się stało, gdyby nagle coś nawaliło w powietrzu?  
\- Nie mówiąc już o tym – Marie podeszła do niej, wygładzając swój jasnobłękitny mundurek, na którym nie brak było plam po smarach o olejach – że pani sama wygląda jakby potrzebowała odpoczynku. Proszę dać nam w spokoju pracować i trochę się przespać – poklepała protekcjonalnie Perrine po jej jasnych lokach, uśmiechając się dobrodusznie.


End file.
